Cayendo a pedazos
by BelMatsuno
Summary: A veces pronunciamos palabras que pueden ser la condena de quien amamos ¿verdad, Karamatsu? [OsoKara] Oneshot Feels


¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Siendo los mayores de los sextillizos terminamos siendo los más basura. Éramos los únicos que continuábamos viviendo con mamá y papá, después de que nuestros lindos hermanos menores hubiesen formado familias.

Todomatsu se enamoró de una chica extraña con gustos raros y fue correspondido, Homura regresó por Jyushimatsu y Dayoko la imitó meses después, llevándose con ella a Choromatsu. Ichimatsu fue el que más tiempo se quedó con nosotros, aunque me alegré por él cuando Reika logró conquistarle y sobre todo, él a ella. Se entendían muy bien.

Antes, hubiese sentido un vacío si ellos se hubiesen marchado como lo hicieron.

Pero ahora estaba enamorado de ti y mi amor era tan intenso que opacó por completo cualquier tristeza que pudiese llegar a tener ante sus ausencias.

Karamatsu, habías conquistado totalmente a tu hermano mayor, ¿quién te creías para hacer eso?

¡Yo no recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para robarte mi frágil y pequeño corazón!

Pero lo hiciste. Y no solo eso, sino que lograste cautivarme con cada cosa que realizabas. Tu sonrisa, tus gestos ridículos, incluso tus frases dolorosas.

Sin embargo, lo que cambió tu vida fue aquella guitarra.

Nunca te había oído tocar tan bien como en nuestro primer cumpleaños a solas luego de que mamá y papá murieran, habiéndote regalado meses antes una guitarra eléctrica para que crecieras en lo que te gustaba.

Te habías esforzado en darme lo mejor. Y lo lograste. Jamás pensé que mi hermanito por escasos segundos de diferencia tuviese tal talento.

Ojalá me hubiese callado esa noche. Nunca me perdonaré el haber bromeado con la carrera de Idol, dándote la idea con ello.

Debí callarme, pero nunca supe hacerlo, ¿verdad? Choromatsu lo decía... Y ahora entiendo que tenía razón.

Soy un estúpido.

Yo te condené.

No tardaste en buscar castings, concursos o lo que fuese que te diese la posibilidad de comenzar una reputación que te llevase a la cima.

Te tomó tiempo, bastante, pero ¿sabes? Siempre confié en ti. Sabía que lo conseguirías. No me equivoqué.

El tipo que te contrató me cayó muy bien, aunque lo admito, me costó confiarle a mi hermanito ¡No quería que un viejo verde te hiciera algo! Lo mataría con mis propias manos en ese caso. Pero contrario a mis miedos (y celos) él hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

Ahora eras Kara, el nuevo Idol juvenil del momento. Tu aspecto era muy atractivo, así que tomé el ejemplo de Choropajerovski y me masturbé con algunas fotos tuyas un par de veces...

¿Qué? Tú me provocabas.

Ya no eras el pequeño Karamatsu que buscaba la luz de su hermano mayor... Ahora tenías una propia.

Aunque para mí siempre la tuviste.

Y entonces, miles de personas comenzaron a ver y a seguir esa luz que emanaba de ti.

Eran días perfectos. Tus sonrisas eran radiantes.

Eras tan feliz...

No negaré que me moría de celos al leer los mensajes dirigidos a ti en las redes sociales, pero una satisfacción interna apaciguaba esa emoción cuando asegurabas que no saldrías nunca con alguna de tus fans porque iba contra los principios de tu carrera.

Nunca me declaré, pero siempre serías mi hermano y lo sabías, porque siempre había tiempo para ambos. Tú lo encontrabas aunque fuese imposible.

Tu amor jamás dejó de ser incondicional. Y el mio hacia ti, por más que fuese de enfermo, tampoco.

Estabas en tu mejor momento... hasta ese maldito mes de mayo.

Ese maldito veintitrés.

Ibas a tener un concierto importante el veinticuatro, pero era nuestro cumpleaños y te presioné para que lo modificaras. Te ataqué pese a que tú me hablabas bien y querías calmarme... No tenía razones para enojarme contigo y aun así lo hice.

La fecha se desplazó al veintitrés.

Te humillaste rogándole y llorándole a tu mánager solo para conseguir el cambio y tenerme contento.

Nunca recibí una mala mirada o un gesto por eso. Solo me sonreías y decías "Todo esta bien, brother."

Pero no. Nada estuvo bien.

¡Nada esa maldita noche estuvo bien!

El terremoto fue de tal magnitud que el estadio se hizo pedazos. Todo se derrumbó y de las cinco mil personas que estaban ahí, solo sobrevivieron doscientas.

Tú no estabas entre ellas.

Todavía recuerdo mi desesperación intentando contactarte cuando todo pasó y las náuseas que me dieron cuando debí reconocer tu cuerpo.

Habías sido destrozado...

Mi hermanito y la persona que amaba había sido aplastada por kilos y kilos de cemento.

Estabas casi irreconocible, sin embargo había visto tantas veces esos labios que podía confirmar que eras tú, aunque estuviesen secos y rotos. Muertos.

El mundo lloró a Kara.

Yo me desgarré por Karamatsu.

Las noticias que siguieron eran exclusivamente de los daños y muertes del terremoto, además de indicaciones sobre que hacer en esa situación.

Quizás por eso entré al equipo de rescatistas, pese a que los demás se negaron cuando les dije mi idea en tu despedida.

No querían perder a su otro hermano mayor en un derrumbe, sin embargo al insistir distinguí cierto brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. Pensaban que no tenía miedo de lo que pudiese sucederme, sino que deseaba rescatar a quienes no corrieran con tu suerte.

Pero, ¿sabes, Karamatsu? Ellos aún se equivocan.

Mi intención no es salvar vidas, sino perder la mía.

Cada vez que nuestro cumpleaños se acerca, mi mundo se cae a pedazos. Veintitrés, veinticuatro, es lo mismo, ¿no crees?

De todas formas no estás. Nunca más lo estarás.

Y es tanto el amor que te tengo, que no puedo suicidarme, porque sé que tú no lo querrías.

Pero cada día espero que la tragedia me encuentre y se derrumbe sobre mí.

Morir como tú moriste.

Y encontrarte para decirte las palabras que nunca te dije.

 _Te amo._

* * *

 **La portada la hizo mi hermosa waifu, la amo (a ella y a la portada** **)**

 **Estoy participando en el Concurso de Oneshot Choukei, en la categoría angst~ Espero les haya gustado (y dolido, que es la idea(?) Personalmente estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado uvu Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
